Charge acceptance is the ratio between charge received by the battery over time and charge retained by the battery. Charge acceptance is synonymous with battery charging efficiency. Low charge acceptance can noticeably degrade fuel economy in hybrid and electric vehicles because more energy is required to maintain a battery state of charge (SOC). Batteries having low charge acceptance may also require longer charging periods. As such, low charge acceptance can cause unnecessary consumption of fossil fuels.